Only At Night
by Guardian Radiance
Summary: RoyxEd, AU, Poetry. Roy Mustang, a vampire in the Dragonheart Coven, muses about his love for Edward Elric, a young sorcerer of the QuickSilver Order. Set in a future story. Will Roy be able to overcome the wrongdoings he has commited againnst the blond?


Me: Hello all of my lovely readers!

Ed: Eli-chan! Where have you been?

Me: Getting ready for college of course.

Roy: *shivers* More school….

Ed: *smacks Roy* School is good you bastard!

Me: Yeah…But I thought I'd type this up real quick to celebrate!

Roy: Celebrate the neverending torture you willingly signed up for?

Ed: *hits Roy over the head with a mallet*

Roy: *falls over unconscious*

Me: *ignores Roy's body at my feet* Nope! My new laptop! *shows it off*

Ed: Yay! Now you can write on the go huh?

Me: Yup. And this takes place in one of my future fics...More info on that will be on my profile!

Ed: A new fic? Cool!

Me: Yup! But for now we shall let the readers well…read!

Ed: See ya soon! *waves at readers*

Roy: *groans and twitches on the floor*

* * *

Only At Night

In the shimmering twilight

I see you my dear with your eyes of pure light

My heart flutters at seeing the happiness in your gaze

And I long to taste the sunlight that must surly lingers on your lips

You are like a drug, addictive and sweet

And sometimes I dream that you only belong to me

But you only belong to the fading day

To the day and the seemingly endless night

You are not mine are you?

No matter how much I wish for you to be

I don't have the courage to see you face to face

And recite the poetry that my heart writes for you every day

My love you are beautiful

With your long silky blond hair the color of sunlight

And your eyes so wide and intoxicating

Gold eyes just a shade darker then your hair

Your lips so full and tempting

Your skin soft and fair

And your figure slender and small

So graceful you are in rest and in battle

But it is not only your outer beauty that compels me

It is not only your stunning radiance that enchants me

It is also your inner beauty that draws me in

Your loving heart and caring soul

You are a fighter aren't you?

But that's not all that you are no matter what you say

You are also a lover

A person aching for someone to love and be loved by

And I watch from a distance with love in my eyes

Not daring to believe that you feel anything but hate for me

I was cruel to you when we first met

But I promise that I did it to protect you

For my dear I am not human

At least not anymore

I am one of the monsters that hunt at night

A darkness that feeds off of crimson blood

Yes Edward Elric, the man I can't help but love

I am a vampire, one who haunts people's nightmares

One labeled soulless, one labeled heartless and cold

One said to be unable to love

But that's not in anyway true

Because my dear I know I love you

And I want to be able to show you everyday

Just what you make me feel

You make my knees go weak and my stomach flutters

My heart, which I once thought forever silent, begins to beat again

My mouth goes dry and my hands get sweaty

And I want nothing more then to see you smile at me

But I had never experienced such strong emotions before

They had all dulled during my immortal life

And I had never been in love before

I had no clue what was going on

But now everything is so clear

I want you by my side, warm and safe

And your lips on mine as we kiss into the night

Your sweet husky voice in my ear, pleading for me never to go

And I want to stay with you

You warm in my arms as we lay in bed

Skin on skin below silk sheets

Ignoring the world for a moment

Since I met you I have begun to dream

And each tempting thought causes my blood to scream

I want you below me, love and lust in your eyes

Our breaths mingling, our souls reaching out to one another

Yes my dear heart, my shining angel

I want a chance to make love to you

And have the taste of your flesh on my tongue

The feel of your cock in my hands, in my mouth

I want to pleasure you

I want to love you

I want to hold you

I want to care for you

You have captured me so easily and so fully

I don't think you know how much you mean to me

And I, like an idiot, continue to push you away

With arrogance and disrespect

You never see the hurt in my eyes

When you scream that you hate me so

You'll never see my tears

When I see how much I've made you cry

Please forgive me my love

Edward, I long for you to look at me just once without distrust

I want you to come to me in the night

So that I may protect you from the horrors I've had to face

But because of my stupidity I think I've lost you for good

I never had you and I never will

I tell myself to change my ways and open up

But how do I know that will change anything?

My name is Roy Mustang

I am a vampire from the Dragonheart Covenn

I am over six centuries old

And I have found and maybe lost my Mate

I write this as a warning

To all who have read this

Feel the love I have for Edward and find

The one that makes you feel the same way

But don't do as I have done

Fight for the person, win their heart

For immortality means nothing

When the person you love looks at you with hate

I will try to make amends

I will try to open up, though it is hard

But I'd do anything for the one who has stolen my heart

With a sunny smile and a sweet, husky laugh

For now my dreams will comfort me

And memories of a stolen kiss

Taken in the dead of night when my sun was asleep

And I could not resist his parted lips

I shall be his protector

I shall be his warrior

I shall be anything he desires

For he is everything I desire

My Edward

My beautiful Edward Elric

If all goes well I wonder

If maybe one day you'll agree to marry me

Because even now I know that the only reason I continue living is to see him


End file.
